


Sorry, Not Sorry

by CKM_Writes



Category: Glee
Genre: Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 10:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10988730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CKM_Writes/pseuds/CKM_Writes
Summary: Santana writes a letter to Rachel after years apart.





	Sorry, Not Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the rights to Glee characters nor Naya Rivera's memoir. Also, this is a work of fiction and no implication of the actresses real lives is intended.

Rachel,

I'm sorry about the way that we started, though I'm honestly not sorry that slushies ruined some of those atrocities you used to wear.

I'm sorry you never came to grips with your feelings about her, but I'm not sorry about sleeping with "the most beautiful girl you know". It was so hot, and yes Brit knows too.

I'm not sorry about the legacy we left behind. Quinn Jr, er I mean Kitty has that internet show. Marley and Ryder, they are going to be superheroes someday, I just know it.

I'm sorry about Finn. We all miss him and while in some ways it brought us closer, I know that it was also the beginning of the end.

I'm sorry you felt threatened by my star power, but I'm not sorry I auditioned for those parts.. I'm not sorry for telling you the truth, for calling you out when you went all diva on me. I'm not sorry for being myself, even when that made you uncomfortable.

I'm sorry I missed so much in the last few years: Your big opening, your Tony, your wedding, although, seriously? Jesse?

I miss you so much and, most of all, I'm sorry my pride won't let me send you this letter.

Your friend still,  
Santana


End file.
